


The Single Mother

by Karezi413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Single Parents, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karezi413/pseuds/Karezi413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi Pyrope is a normal highschool law teacher, barely making ends meet between saving, rent, food and repaying college debts. She has no time for a baby. But a drunken one night stand changes all that, leaving her as a soon to be single mother. The father wants nothing to do with the child and leaves the young teacher to raise her child on her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Terezi laughed as she sipped her beer. She was already feeling pretty tipsy. Dave sat beside her as he drank his too. He was feeling light and he was the drunkest he'd been since he was twenty-two. He still looked like he was fully aware of his body.

"And then there was that kid in my class w-who called m-me an unlovable shrew" Said Terezi as she tried to stay up, feeling sad suddenly.

"Aw come on y-you're plenty lovable Tz." He said as he sipped some more.

"B-But I-I haven't h-had a boyfriend i-in a year. I-I'm twenty-five, i-its the time wh-when you find the oooone" She slid onto his shoulder, feeling really loopy. "E-Even you f-found Jade, I-I'll be a-alone foreverrrr" He leaned in and kissed her.

It was adultery but they were both too drunk to realize what was happening. He leaned over her, pulling back to chug his beer down, setting it down and kissing more.

Dave pulled off Terezi, sitting up next to her. She sat up after him, eyes wide. She couldn't believe what they just did. She grabbed the blanket on her couch, wrapping it around her body. She just slept with one of her best friends. Her married best friend.

"Uh... did we just..."

"It was a mistake. We were drunk." He began dressing himself.

"R-right. No one needs to know about this" He nodded.

"I-I think. I just need to get back to Jade now." He pulled on his shirt and grabbed his keys.

"That might be a good idea... Listen... I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"It's my fault too. So uh... I'll see you later..." He left, leaving her to sit on her couch alone. She sighed and stood up, removing the blanket and heading to her room. She stepped over her dog, pulling on her night shirt. She lied down in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What did we do... I don't even like Dave in that way. He's just my best friend... I'm a terrible friend, I made him cheat on his wife..." She felt her dog jump up on her bed and lie next to her. She turned and closed her eyes, trying to sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Terezi bit her lip as she entered the drug store. She pulled down her sun hat she wore, only to hide herself more. She hurried down the feminine health care aisle, grabbing a pregnancy test. She quickly made it to the register, paying for it.

She was late on her period and she just had to make sure she wasn't pregnant. She couldn't be. She couldn't even afford dentist visits and check ups, she could never afford a child.

She quick got in her car and began to drive home. She hated the car. The air conditioner was broken and she couldn't fix it. She drove with her windows open, sighing impatiently as she did. She didn't feel morning sickness, she had to just be late. She parked and closed the windows, getting out and hurrying in the building. She nodded to the doorman at the front desk, getting to the elevator and pushing the up button.

When she got up to her floor, she headed down the hallway, stopping in front of her door. She unlocked her door, heading in to be greeted by Pyralspite. He jumped up and licked her, tail wagging. She gave him a hug, closing the door. She got him down and hurried to the bathroom.

"You can do it Pyrope. You're not pregnant. You're just... Late. You'll probably just drip blood on the stick. Nothing to worry about..." She sighed and pulled down her pants, leaning back. "Now how do I...?" She shrugged and began to pee, pushing the stick in her stream.

She pulled it out, setting it on the counter. She wiped up and checked the box. Three minute wait. She sighed and got up, heading out to pet her dog. She really needed the stress relief.

She kissed his head, getting up and pulling out the tests from her AP law class. She began correcting, she was stressed enough with conferences next week, a night full of talking about her good students and getting blamed for her bad students. She didn't need extra stress with a baby.

She graded several tests, raking her hand through her hair. She looked up at the time, suddenly remembering the pregnancy test. She ran to the bathroom, checking the little pink stick. She stared wide eyed at it.

Two lines. Positive. She was pregnant. Pregnant with her best friend's child. What was she going to do? She couldn't afford doctor and dentist appointments, how the hell could she afford stuff for a baby, not including the hospital bill for birth. What would she do with child care?

Terezi exited the bathroom, clutching the test. She dialed her phone and waited.

"Hey Dave? Yeah I need you to come over now. Yeah ok, I-I'll see you soon. Bye" She hung up, pacing her apartment. She'd probably have to give up her darling Pyralspite. She loved him so much but she would save without him... She sat back down and continued grading, not really focusing on the tests very much. How could she after her discovery? If conferences weren't next week she probably would've set them aside and relaxed.

She sat, correcting tests, glancing at her own test rather frequently, hoping maybe she saw it wrong. Each time she looked it, of course it stayed positive. Soon Dave knocked on her door. She got up and opened the door, giving him a small smile, hiding the test she took.

"Hi Dave, come in!" She stepped aside and let him in. He came in and she grabbed some chips and brought them as she sat with him.

"So whats up Tz?" He said as he leaned back.

"Well... Remember what we did a week or two ago...?"

"The thing we agreed to never talk about?" He added, stressing never.

"Yeah, I know but..."

"We had a promise Tz we can't"

"But Dave!"

"I know you want this hot piece of Dave but I am mar-"

"Dave I'm pregnant" She said, showing him the stick. He froze up, staring at her. He shook his head and looked straight at, then back at her.

"I'm sorry, Tz I can't be a father. It's just. Jade, I can't be a father to it. I won't participate. I'll put my name on the birth certificate but that's it." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She was going to be stuck with the kid, alone?!

"Wh-what?! B-But I can't even afford that much, how would I even pay medical bills a-and how could I raise it?! D-Dave!" She grabbed his arm, feeling weak and alone. He gently pulled away from her and got up.

"I'm sorry Terezi. I just can't be a part of this." He headed to the door. "I love my wife and she'd be devastated if she knew." He left, leaving her alone on the couch, once again. Only this time she cried. Pyralspite came over and tried nuzzling her to cheer her up, licking her face. She gave him a hug as she cried to his fur. Especially if Dave wouldn't help with financial support, there would be no way she could keep her darling dog.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"God Terezi, it's been a while. Haven't seen you since Thursday." Said Karkat as he waited for his coffee. Terezi stood beside him, waiting for her smoothie, since caffine was something she couldn't have as a pregnant woman.

"Yeah, sorry to cancel the daily coffee run lately. I've had a lot on my mind... And actually I have something to tell you too"

"Large coffee and small smoothie!" The barista handed them their drinks, which they took to a table, sitting down.

"Really? Well I'm listening." He leaned forward as he sipped his coffee.

"Well you see I'm sorta..."

"Hey wait what gives? Usually you get a coffee, why a smoothie?"

"Just a change of pace. But I'm"

"Want some of mine? I don't mind, Sollux steals mine all the time."

"No." She said through gritted teeth.

"Differences between best friends and boyfriends sometimes"

"Karkat shut the fuck up and listen to me." He growled but quieted. "Listen, I told Dave, I need to tell you since you're both my best friends." She sighed. "I'm... Pregnant..." She said with a sigh. He looked at her, kmowing she was single.

"Wh-who's the father?" He asked, watching her intensly.

"...Dave. We had sloppy drunken sex, and it was a mistake." She said, looking away. "He doesn't want to be a part of it." She sipped her smoothie. "That's why I'm not getting coffee. Caffine is bad for the baby." She watched him for emtions.

"That's not right. He should help you."

"I'm going to have to give up Pyralspite too...  I'll have to give it dentist care and check ups. More than I get"

"Wait you don't get dental care? What the fuck?!" She sighed.

"After food money, saving for summer, college debt, gas money and rent, I barely make any money..." She looked down at her smoothie.

"But you're a teacher."

"A public school teacher!" He stared at her with determination.

"Terezi. Move in. You are not in a good place right now." He said, looking her dead in the eyes. "You won't need to worry about rent, or food money" She bit her lip.

"I can't. That would be so much more hassle for you..."

"Terezi we live pretty nicely. I am a college professor. Sollux is a web designer AND he fixes computers on the side. And he LIKES that!" She looked away. "Well you know, free child care too."

"I can't live off you, Karkat. I don't need you to hold me up."

"I'm not going to take no for an answer. You fucking need it. Just chip in twenty dollars when the grocery money jar is empty. And you can keep your dog then. Besides your apartment building seems shady to me. I always worry. I always think some fucking creep is going to jump out at you." She thought about it. It would be nice. "And I want to adopt a child with Sollux. You could give us tips. You'd already be a mother." She looked at him.

"I'll think about it. But you should talk to Sollux about it first." He nodded at her.

"Good. I will." He sipped his coffee, just imagining his best friend having a baby all alone. It worried him, but it was her choice.

****  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Terezi straightened out her desk as time got later. She was prepared for conferences. She was over her morning sickness this morning, she had graded the tests from yesterday. Her rubber gavel sat at the edge of the desk and her colorful toy dragons were arrenged by height. All the dragons aside from the white one were gifts from previous students.

She pulled out her student list for all five of her classes and assignments she had made during the quarter. She sighed as she sat down.

Karkat came in with Sollux. Karkat held a piece of paper with lines on it, words written on top.

"Why hello Ms. Pyrope." Said Karkat in a silly tone.

"Hello to you professor Vantas!" She replied to him. "What's the paper?"

"This," He showed her it. "Is a paper your students can write names on to give you an idea of baby names." He immdiately put it on the whiteboard, sticking a magnet over it.

"Uh huh... Not a bad idea I guess. Except I haven't told any of my students I'm, you know. With child."

"Just work it in" Replied Sollux.

"Yeah you could tell students and parents tonight. Espically if you fucked up on grading. Just play the ol' pregnancy card." She chuckled.

"Maybe. Now get going! I got students and parents coming!" She made shooing hand motions.

"Wait! I talked to Sollux too."

"Well I'm glad, what kind of relationship would it be without talking?"

"About your living situation." She looked up at him. She was hoping he had forgotten all about that.

"I think, Tz Karkat's right. You can't afford a child on you're own. And I know Kk think's you're family. Just don't steal him" He said jokingly.

"But..." She looked at both of them, then looked down at her belly. She had to do what was best for the future baby. "Ok, I'll do it. Only because of the baby. It deserves better than what I can give it alone. Thank you, both of you." She gave a small smile.

"Alright well we have to get going. Dinner date." He looked at her, smiling. "I'll give you a key later. We can stop after dinner and discuss this."

"I don't want to interrupt your date night. Let's just talk tomorrow. Over coffee? Alright?" He nodded. "Cool" The two boys left, leaving her alone to her classroom. She turned and straightened a picture of her and her dog. Soon there was a knock at her door, followed by one of her best students and her mother entering.

"Hello Ms. Pyrope!" Said the student as she entered.

"Hello Selene. Hello you must be Mrs. Foster. I'm Ms. Pyrope, the law teacher." She stood up and shook the mother's hand.

"Hi, I'm glad to finally talk to you. I'm wondering why my daughter is doing so bad." Terezi sat in her chair, pulling up the student's grades.

"Well she has a B in my class. One point from an A."

"Why so bad?"

"Well I also graded the tests they took from yesterday. I have hers." She picked up the pile of tests and found hers. "Eighteen of twenty." She handed the mother the test. Selene came and looked it over with her mother.

"Ms. Pyrope I don't get how nine is wrong?" Said Selene. Terezi took it again and looked it over.

"I'm sorry, yes that's right. I've been busy and stressed lately." She took it putting a star on it, changing the grade on the computer. "A minus now." She began to talk to the parent about the daughter. Selene walked around the room as they did, reading posters. She stopped at the new paper on the board, reading it.

"Ms. Pyrope, you're having a baby?" She asked, turning.

"O-oh... Yes, I am. I'm with child right now. Part of my stress lately." She gave her a shy smile. "But I should be able to finish up this school year before maternity leave."

"Is your husband taking your name?"

"I'm actually still single."

"I'm sure you'll be a great mother, ms. Pyrope! You're a good teacher so you have to be a great mother!" She smiled.

"Ms. Pyrope, don't you think it's inappropriate? These kids might learn they don't need marriage to have kids."

"Well I don't think a woman HAS to be married to have a child."

"Clearly. Selene let's go see your bio teacher." Said the mother, getting up and leading out her daughter.

"That could've been better." Terezi sighed and waited for the next student.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Terezi sealed the last box, taping it closed. She didn't have many boxes, but she did have to pack up her feminine products, dog stuff, clothes, sheets, dvds, food, all of her law books and of course her stuffed and ceramic dragons she either got really cheap, free or gifts. She lifted one of her few boxes and moved to open the door for Karkat to enter.

"Hey Karkles! I'm all ready to go." He looked at her with a nod, picking up a box, stacking it on top of another to lift both up.

"My car is parked next to yours. Just put the boxes in it. You can take Pyralspite in yours." He lead her down stairs and put the boxes in his trunk. He shut it and headed back up with her. He grabbed two more while she grabbed the last box. She opened the door to her room to let Pyralspite out. He ran out and barked at her.

"Shush!" She set her key on the counter, leading out of the apartment. Pyralspite followed close behind, Karkat walking with her.

"Excited to leave?" She nodded.

"I won't miss it here." She put her box in the trunk. "Alright. I'm ready." She opened her car to let Pyralspite in. "And thank you, Karkles." She climbed in her car as he climbed in his. She let him back up and drive first, before following after him. She drove as Pyralspite jumped to the passager seat, sitting there and watching the road.

Karkat pulled into his driveway, sticking to the right side, allowing Terezi to pull up on the left. Terezi let Pyralspite out, allowing him to run all over. Karkat opened his trunk and helped her bring her stuff in.

"Sollux we're home!" Karkat shouted as he entered the house. Sollux waved at him from his office. "Come on Terezi. You get the guest room next to ours." He lead her upstairs, leading her to her new room. She'd spent nights in that room. She used to spend nights here frequently. Pyralspite ran in and tackled Sollux, licking the busy man.

Terezi opened the door, setting her lone box down. She groaned softly as she held her slightly swollen stomach, she was just starting to show a bit. She yawned as she leaned against the wall. The baby was taking so much energy from her lately.

Karkat set down two of the boxes, looking at her with concern. He moved to her and lead her to sit on the bed.

"Take the stress off the child. Take a nap. I can bring the rest of the stuff in." She shook her head and tried to get up. He pushed her back down.

"Let me get up!"

"Lay the fuck down and take a fucking nap!" He told her, reverting back to his premature way when he swore a lot. He had been sent to a series of therapists and eventually swearing was forced out of his personality. Rarely he'd revert back to his old self.

"But they're my boxes!" He glared at her and lifted her, forcing her to lie on the bed.

"I told you to fucking sleep." He held her down until she stopped struggling.

"Ok! Ok. I'll take a nap." She huffed, it was stupid to put her baby in danger from trying to escape. He released her, letting her get comfortable.

"Finally. I'm going to unload the car." He moved out of the room, Terezi quickly dozing off on the pile of stress built up. Karkat brought up the rest of the boxes, giving her a glance. She looked sound asleep, on the stripped bed.

Sollux had stripped the bed since she had planned to bring her own bedding and pillow. She had to have her blanket in here. He grabbed a pair of scissors and opened a box.

He turned dark red as he spotted her bra right on top. It was red and lacey. He took a moment to look at it. The cups were big, full of lace and a ribbon between the cups. He never thought she'd wear something lacey and girly like that.

He quickly shut the box, his face a darker red. He began to imagine her in her bra and some equally lacey panties -for the sake of matching- posing sexily. He shook his head, remembering he was gay. His eyes widened as he realized the image made him "excited". He growled, opening up another box, pulling out her pillow.

He lifted her head and slid the pillow underneath. He pulled out her blanket and tucked her in. He gazed at her sleeping body, smiling down at her, admiring her face. He stroked her hair, brushing her bangs to the side. She looked perfect and angelistic.

Karkat didn't know why but he was feeling mushy feelings for his best friend. He was gay, and he'd never felt this way about her. Maybe it was her pregnancy? He had always wanted a child, even from his marriage. He wanted to have a child. Even with Sollux. They talked about doing some expensive work that Karkat still wasn’t sure on, but the doctors told them about ways they could have a child.

In truth, even if Karkat didn’t start to feel this attraction towards Terezi, him and Sollux were drifting apart. Sollux seemed to become uninterested in Karkat lately and they were fighting more. Karkat knew it wouldn’t last much longer. He had tried everything in his romance book and nothing worked.

Karkat stroked her cheek, kissing her forehead. Karkat tucked her in a bit more to make sure she was warm. He watched her lips curve into a smile. He sat beside her, just watching her sleep. He sighed as he knew he was feeling a deep attraction for his friend, maybe it was just the moment. His hand grazed over her gently, his hand continuously going down.

His eyes widened when his hand rested on her belly. Maybe that's why he wanted her, she was four to five months away from being a mother. He wanted a child. She'd have one. If they were together it'd be like having a child. But, this was the first time he'd really thought about her openly.

He could be what she needed. She was alone in the world. No father, sworn off her mother, she didn't know the rest of her family. Her family never approved of her mother's drug problems. She told Karkat how her mother tried several times to sell her for drugs. Karkat thought it was a good reason to cut off her mother.

Karkat sighed and got up, opening the door, Pyralspite ran in, lying beside the bed next to his owner. Karkat headed downstairs, looking in on Sollux.

"Hey Sol" He said as he entered. "So what are you doing?"

"Booking a flight. Next month I have to fly out to San diego and fix a man's computer then help him design his website. His cousin reccomended me and I might as well stay with my parents while I help him." Karkat nodded, deciding not to tell him about his feelings to the pregnant redhead yet.

"Hey why don't I tag along, we could make it a sort of vacation and"

"Karkat I'm thinking about being there a week. Besides I don't want to leave Terezi here alone." He said, as he typed an email.

"O-oh. Alright Sol." He moved out, sighing. They were so over.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Terezi laughed as she walked beside Vriska. They were having their first date tonight and it was going great. She smiled as Vriska walked her home. Vriska had been so nice to her tonight, she told her flat out honestly that she was pregnant and she was understanding. She didn't care as long as she wasn't expected to be like a father.

Vriska took her up to the first step of the house, letting her step up, staying down on the ground to level out their height.

Karkat watched from the window. He growled as he watched Terezi date. He wasn't sure why he didn't like it, he ruled out jealousy because he had a boyfriend and he didn't find women attractive. Or so he kept telling himself. He looked away, thinking. He'd scared off her last five dates, just by telling them she was pregnant. Well discreetly he told them.

His first time he just asked how her baby was, right in front of her date. That sent him running. That only worked twice. The other times he told her dates that it was great they were so cool with dating a pregnant woman. One man tried to play it cool saying he was. Karkat was worried that he'd come back but Terezi said he never called again.

Karkat looked back out the window. Terezi was in Vriska's arms, kissing her. Karkat glared and decided it was enough. Karkat moved to the front door opening it. The two girls pulled back quick at the sudden door open.

"Karkat what are you doing?!"

"I wanted to meet your girlfriend. I think it's great that she's dating a pregnant woman."

"She said I don't have to be a father if I don't want to. Good cause I'm a woman." She said back. Terezi sighed at Karkat. He was doing it again.

"Oh she told you, did she tell you that the father is her best friend?"

"Doesn't matter. We all fuck up." Karkat glared at her, but this woman glared right back at him. Clearly she wasn't going to back down from the hot piece of woman Karkat was fond over. He wasn't going to back off the one she was fond of either.

Sollux butted past Karkat as he walked out the door with his suitcase. Karkat blinked and watched him for a second. Vriska took the oppurtunity to turn Terezi back to her, kissing her and gave her butt a squeeze.

"Sollux where are you going?!" Sollux stopped and turned to him.

"San diego. I told you last month."

"You were supposed to leave tomorrow morning!"

"I found an earlier flight. That's why I'm going."

"Oh... Kiss?"

"Not now Kk I'll miss my flight." Sollux headed to his car, throwing in his bag and going to his side.

"I'll drive you"

"I don't have time, I'll see you when I get back." Karkat sighed as he drove off. Karkat could feel it. He tried to send his love with his boyfriend. But he rejected it. Terezi pulled away from Vriska.

"I think this is the perfect end for tha night!"

"Are you sure?~ I could come tuck you in~"

"No, I think Karkat needed support, so I need to help. It's been a lot of fun though!" She smiled as she stepped back.

"Alright, I understand. Next time, you can meet my trantula. And my pet spider" She winked at Terezi and headed out. "I'll call you"

Terezi blushed, taking the taller man inside with her. She closed the door, still swooning from Vriska. Curse her for what she did. She seduced Terezi, with one line. She took a second before turning to Karkat.

"You! Why do you keep trying to break up my dates?!"

"I-I'm not...?"

"Yes you are! You try to scare them all off with my pregnancy!"

"I'm just... I. Look Terezi..."

"You can't excuse yourself here!" Karkat looked down at her.

"Sollux isn't interested any more and..." She quieted and looked up at him. He pulled her close to him, wrapping an arm around her waist, his other hand resting on the back of her head.

"You want him to hold you like this?" He closed the distance and kissed her, deep and passionately. Terezi's eyes were wide. She tried to pull back, this wasn't right! She pulled back, but Karkat pulled her back in. She couldn't resist it, she kissed him back, a hand resting on his shoulder, her other behind his head.

There were definitely fireworks between the two. Karkat had felt sparks with his ex wife Nepeta, and a bigger spark with Sollux, but it was never this intense. Terezi couldn't believe it. She never had a kiss like this. Was this what happened in fairytales? Did Snow white or Sleeping beauty feel this? Did they wake up to this? Is that why they woke up? Terezi could see that, it was deep and passionate, it was perfect.

Karkat pulled back, looking her in the eyes. Suddenly he wanted to show her he was a man. Without words, he lead her to the couch, laying her down. He climbed on top, careful of her stomach, kissing her again.

Sollux watched from the small front door window. He'd forgotten his computer mouse, but he wasn't going to go back in there. Silently and calmly he left the front steps, heading back to the car. He sniffled, wiping away some tears as he got in, driving away.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Karkat entered Terezi's room, Pyralspite sitting up immediately. He approached the resting girl. She had summer break, on top of maternity leave, and she was in her third trimester. Except her summer break was ending soon. School would be back and she would still be on maternity leave.

"Hey Terezi" He said to her as he came forward. He gave her a small peck, kneeling beside her.

"Karkat... I've been thinking... If you want to be with me... You gotta break up with Sollux. It would hurt him so much to see us together and cheat on him." He sighed, sitting.

"Alright, but not right now." He leaned to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Sollux is home you nub!" He sighed.

"Yeah, ok. I guess thats fair." He leaned back, huffing air out. "So hows the baby doing."

"It's doing fine, But I'm finally closer to having it!" She smiled and rubbed her swollen stomach. She was already seven and a half months pregnant, she was almost ready.

"I don't get why you won't find out the gender" He leaned up to rub it too. They had mutually agreed that Karkat would be like a father to it. Terezi however had told him her child would know that Dave was the father and he didn't want to be a father. Terezi believed in honesty to the child. She wouldn't want to lie to her unborn child. Karkat respected that.

"Because it'd be more fun to figure out it's gender when I have it!" She smiled, feeling her baby kick. She was getting used to it.

"But I'm serious about us. I mean, I do want to be with you. But I feel really awful about this, behind Sollux's back." He sighed and nodded.

"I know. How do I even tell him I'm probably bisexual."

"Maybe you're pansexual" He shrugged.

"I don't know. Does it really matter? You and I are going to be together. That might be all I need." He smiled at her. She gave him her famous shit eating grin and gave him a kiss. "You know, you're so going to have it made for you after you give birth. I've been soft with you in bed." He chuckled.

"Oh come on, you're weak!" She laughed. She'd have to look forward to that. He might actually be rough.

"You'll know when you face this professor, ms. Pyrope. You're my worst student." She understood and laughed.

"You're so funny!" She calmed herself. "But I am bad!~" She laughed even more, he sure was funny. "Get me some fruit?" He nodded and got up.

"I'll be back baby." He got up and smooched her forehead before heading out. He headed downstairs, glancing in Sollux's office. He watched Sollux for a second. Maybe it was time to tell him about him and Terezi. Karkat sighed. He wanted to be with Terezi. He would just have to do it.

"Hey Sol..." He said as he entered, giving him a nervous smile. Sollux turned to look at him.

“What do you want Kar?” Sollux asked not turning away.

“I-I’m sorry Sollux, but i-it’s not like I want to hurt you, but… I don’t think we’ll last, I’m breaking up with you…” Sollux turned to look at him, eyes meeting.

“I’d hate for us to get in the way of your love affair.” Sollux’s eyes glared daggers at Karkat. Karkat gulped and stepped back.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, trying to understand.

“You and your redhead mistress. I know about you two, you fucker!!!” He finished, shouting at him. He grabbed a bottle off his desk, breaking it in half, holding it up at Karkat. “You CHEATED ON ME!!!!” He growled, seething with rage for Karkat. Karkat stepped back again, but refused to run away.

"Sollux calm down! You're being blinded by rage!" Karkat took a step closer, trying to calm him. Sollux stood unmoving, sighing and calming himself.

"You know what? You're right..." He sat down. "I'm staying with my brother." He packed up his laptop. "I'll pick up my stuff saturday." He exited, leaving the house and climbing in his car.  Karkat sighed, he was sad to just let him go, but he had made his decision to be with Terezi instead. Karkat closed the door, sighing. He grabbed Terezi an apple, heading upstairs.

Terezi lied there, reading a book, her other hand stroking her pregnant belly. She looked to him as he entered. He handed her the apple as he approached.

"Hey, what was all the yelling?" She asked, setting her book down and biting the apple. Karkat sighed.

"Me and Sollux broke up..." He said, looking at her. She frowned and set down the apple offering him a hug. He enveloped his arms around her, pulling her close. She nuzzled into his shoulder, trying to prove to him she'd be there for him.

"You should stay in my room with me. We could make this a nursery." She nodded and kissed his cheek.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Karkat held Terezi close as they stood aside for the movers. Terezi held her belly, nervous that Sollux might flip out. Sollux comes over to them, looking a bit down. He stood over them, looking at Karkat.

"I've been thinking. I'm not going to get mad. I... I can't. If I did I'd just get stressed. I can't change your mind with yelling and I don't want to. Even if I did I wouldn't take you back. I love you but you cheated on me and I'll never forgive you. I couldn't. But I still wish you happiness." He leaned down to give a departing kiss to Karkat.

"Terezi, good luck with him. He can be a real handful, but if you're good at it, you'll have one of the best loves of your life." Sollux grabbed his bag.

"Sollux, I am, so sorry for what happened... I just felt such a spark with him, He kissed me and I felt fireworks, it was so amazing, and I am so sorry. Please forgive me, I think I would've stopped it, but maybe it was the hormones. I'll take all the blame." Sollux looked at her and kissed her forehead, just trying to be nice. He began to leave, walking out the door, and right out of Karkat's life. Karkat teared, holding Terezi tighter.

She turned, on her toes, kissing his lips softly. He gave her a sad, soft smile, leading her downstairs. He closed the front door, heading to the kitchen. He started up some coffee, watching her.

Terezi hugged him comfortingly, watching as Pyralspite trot in. He rubbed against Karkat, trying to comfort Karkat. He pet him, letting him walk off. She could tell he was sad for losing his old love. She moved closer, kissing him.

"Let's watch a romcom, okay?" He nodded, again with a small smile. She lead him to the living room, searching for his favorite movie.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Terezi sighed. She was almost there. Eight and a half months. She sat in her classroom, Karkat standing with her. It was the first day of school and she believed in meeting her students the first day. She sat in her chair by her desk, watching students pour in. She wasn't in her usual school outfit. She wore a simple red maternity dress, her hair still down. She heard the final bell ring, getting herself up.

"Hello class, I'm your teacher this year, miss Pyrope. I apologize beforehand as I won't be teaching for a while, as you can see I'm pregnant and on maternity leave. However my substitute will fill in for me. I believe in meeting my students on the first day so I came in." She took a step closer.

"Usually I won't dress so casual, I'll more likely dress in business suit, like a lawyer, in this class you'll more learn about laws, crime and punishment. With me today is my boyfriend, but I won't go through the syllabus with you, my substitute will. First are there any questions? Personal or class related."

"What does your boyfriend do?" One of the students called out.

"I am a college professor at the nearby college. I teach science, specifically I teach the study of mutations and such like albinism." There were some oohs.

"So you have a better job than your girlfriend?"

"Okay why don't you take over" Said Terezi, switching with the substitute. She moved to sit in the teacher chair. She watched the students read the syllabus with the sub, thinking about her teaching career. She could quit if she got married. But she wouldn't. Unlike most teachers she liked teaching students, even if she dealt with rotten students.

Soon the bell rang and she got up for water. Karkat looked to her and she left the room. She bent for water, sipping it and remembering how the water sucked.

"Hi ms. Pyrope!" She turned, seeing her old best student.

"Hi Selene, how was your summer?"

"Great! I see you're still pregnant!"

"Yeah, are you in one of my later classes?"

"Actually, no. I still want to be a lawyer, but my mom wouldn't let me take the class after she found out about your baby situation." The bell rang and she looked back. "I have to go, bye miss Pyrope!" She smiled and hurried off to class.

Terezi sighed and went back to her class, ready to start it all over again. Great to know parents still looked down on children out of wedlock.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Terezi cried out in pain. Her water was broken, and she felt contractions coming. Karkat ran into the room, holding a mixing bowl. He cursed out and ran out, dumping the bowl on the counter, grabbing the keys. He ran back in.

"Terezi! Up! Let's get you to the hospital!" He shouted as he pulled her up. She whimpered and whined, getting pushed to the car. Karkat stopped her and laid a towel on the leather of his car, letting her sit. He shut the door when she was in, hurrying to get in on the driver seat. He opened his door to cries of pain, making his go faster. He really didn't want new baby mess in his house or in his car.

He quickly closed the door and drove out and down the street. He sped, only going the limit once when a cop was nearby. Needless to say he made it to the hospital in record time. He groaned softly, covered by her pained noises. He got out, closing his door and relinquishing in the quietness for a moment.

Karkat went around and helped her out, realizing he didn't really have to be here if he didn't want to. It wasn't biologically his child. But if he didn't help her he could probably kiss his relationship and friendship with her goodbye.

He guided her inside, hurrying to the front desk and demanding help from the woman at the front desk. She directed them to a room, assuring them a doctor would be in soon. She left them, leaving them alone with each other.

“I want it out!” She lied down on the bed, sighing with a huff. The woman came back in and handed Karkat the hospital gown.

“Make sure she changes, It’d be much easier to birth.” She left, and Karkat looked at Terezi. She held her hands out for it and he gave it to her. She nearly just ripped off her clothes, she didn’t care, she just wanted to get it over with. She pulled them off and changed into the hospital gown, moving to lie on the bed. She was ready to birth. The doctor came in with a smile.

“Hello ms. Pyrope, first birth I presume? Yeah I guess, you seem to be new at this. And you sir?” He asked, looking at Karkat.

“Me? Oh, I’m her boyfriend. But not the father.” He shook the doctor’s hand.

“Let me see, each woman is different, lets see your dilation.” Karkat looked away, letting the doctor do his thing, not wanting to see it.

“You sure moved fast with that. You’re up to three centimeters already, you could be done sooner than you think.” She grunted in the pain anyways, unpleased by it. Karkat pulled up a chair and sat down, watching her. He couldn’t help her. She lied back on the bed, grunting out. It hurt and she was uncomfortable but what else was new it had been going on for nine months. She tried to convince herself it hadn't been so long.

She spent hours lying around and complaining with pain and discomfort. Karkat was no help. The worst part, birth, hadn't even come yet. She wanted it over. Dave came in with Jade. She was surprised to see Jade with a big belly.

"H-Hey you two." She said focusing on Jade. Nine months later and she was still pissed at him. It probably didn't help that she was cranky and uncomfortable from her day.

"Hey Terezi, Karkat called us, we're here to support you!" She moved to hug the messy sweaty girl. But Jade didn't seem too discourage.

"I-I see you gain weight" She said, aware that there was probably a child in Jade. She smiled at her, nodding.

"Yeah, well Dave and I are having a baby!" She grinned at her. Terezi looked at Dave, watching him turn away. He clearly hadn't told his wife about their one night. Or how he was her baby's father. Instead he abandoned her baby and decided to have a baby with Jade. Glad to know she wasn't high enough on his friend list to raise their mistake. The doctor came back in with a smile.

"Ms. Pyrope may I get another look?" She nodded, before feeling and contraction. She cried out at the pain she felt. She thought he was probably checking her, but the contraction was too intense for her to feel him. She grunted out in the pain, whimpering out.

"Ms. Pyrope, you're ready to have a baby now." He said as he pulled away. She tried to smile but it was still washing through her. She nearly chriped in pain before it dispersed. That was definitely one of her more painful contractions. She grabbed the sheets as she realized the bed was moving. She looked and noticed a nurse rolling her bed from behind. She must have been in so much pain she didn't realize what was going on.

They wheeled her into delivery, and she realized, maybe she was ready to birth. They began to set stuff up, but Terezi was busy watching the door. Was she really going through birth alone? She actually terrified. She was a strong woman, but birthing a child alone scared her. She felt alone and frightened, knowing she could die delivering, or her baby could be dead, or they could both die. She was horrendously afraid. The doctor came to her, ready to start.

"Alright ms. Pyrope. When I say push, you'll need to push. If you don't there's a chance you'll lose the baby." She bit her lip. What the hell was he doing, trying to make her more nervous? "Put your legs on the stirrups, if you need something to grab, grab the handlebars under the bed." She put her legs up, wanting it over with. He lifted her gown to look.

"Push now" He told her as she did so, groaning before pushing hard, feeling a deeper pain than she had felt before. "Push!" He said again and she pushed hard again, crying out. She quickly reached down and clutched the handlebars. It released barely any pain, but she couldn't handle it. She cried out when she pushed, she could almost feel the baby as she pushed its fat head out. It wasn't fat but she felt like she was pushing out a watermelon.

She nearly screamed as she pushed out the shoulders. She clutched the handlebars with all her might, screaming and nearly pulling the bars off the bed. She pushed the shoulders and the rest felt like it slipped out. She fell back as she pushed out the feet, panting and sweating heavy. The only thing that perked her up was the sound of crying she heard from her newborn.

"It's a girl" He told her and cut the umbilical cord. He gave the baby to a nurse to wash off. "You did very well, ms. Pyrope." The nurse came back to them, handing Terezi her daughter. She was wrapped in a blanket with a pink baby cap. She wiped her tears away, but new tears formed. Not of pain, but of happiness and joy.

She looked over her angel, her new little girl. She teared up more, gently watching her, proud that she made something so beautiful. She ignored the doctor's orders to a nurse, she only paid attention to her baby. She heard rolling and felt the air as she was pushed back to her room.

She nuzzled her child lovingly, letting the nurse roll her in and bring her to her spot. Karkat came close to her, looking at the child. This was the child he'd help her raise. She glared at him but she melted, still happy to have her new kid.

"Awww Terezi!~" Jade came over to her. "She's sooooo cute!" She cooed and looked and the girl. The nurse came in with a paper.

"We need the birth certificate signed." Dave intercepted it.

"I'll bring it to her"

"So Jade how's the pregnancy going?" Asked Karkat, distracting Jade from Dave so he can sign it. He signs it before handing it to Terezi. She shifts her child to her right arm, signing with her left. She sets the pen down and nuzzles her baby. Dave handed it to the nurse. She thanked him and headed out.

"Great, I'm so excited, Dave and I are going to paint the nursery tomorrow!" She smiled at him, looking over at Dave. He watched the door, not wanting to be here. He didn't want to see the eyes of a child he made and wouldn't keep. He looked up when the nurse came back in.

"Terribly sorry, I forgot, what will you name her?" Terezi looked at her and looked at her girl.

"Kaitlynn. K-A-I-T-L-Y-N-N" She told her, kissing her baby. The nurse wrote down Kaitlynn Pyrope on the certificate.

"Thank you, congratulations on the child, ms. Pyrope" She tells her, before heading out again. Karkat moved to her, looking over the kid. She turned her head to look at him, giving him a soft kiss, before looking back at her angel.

"You sure make a good kid" He told her, gently petting her head, watching her open her eyes. Her eyes were as teal as her mother's, and she reached for Karkat. He sat beside her, wiggling his finger at her like a normal biological father. She grabbed it and showed her toothless mouth.

Terezi smiled. She knew it, Karkat would be a good father to her child. She took a moment to watch them more, then closed her eyes. She was very tired from birth and leaned down for sleep. She had a family. She had her beautiful baby girl, and she had an adoring boyfriend who was great with her new girl. She was happy. Really happy. She was ready to face the world, face it with Karkat, face it with Kaitlynn, she was ready to be a mother. She was ready to make the world what she wanted.

 


End file.
